Camping With Drama
by HawthorneHeightsBaby
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, Emmmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward go to camp. They use to be friends when they were little but all moved apart. Everyone changed. Will sparks fly? AH OOC normal pairings
1. chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, this is a new story. I hope ya'll like it. I've always wanted to do one of these and I just remembered I can. Here ya go.**

Chapter 1: The News

BPOV

I woke up at five o`clock in the morning because my mother turned off the radio. I shot right out of bed and glared at her. She rolled her eyes. "Bella-"

I cut her off by saying,"Izzy."

I hate being called Bella. It's not my style. She sighed. "_Izzy_, everyone on the street can here the music. At least turn it down or get out your ipod. Oh, and I have some news for you when I get home from work."

I sighed. I hated suprirses but I hated it when people start to complain about my music. I bet it was that grandma across the street. She always hated me because I dressed differently. Does she think that one day she'll find me with pink butterflies and rainbows on my shirt whistling the Barbie Girl song like I used to? I hope not.... While I was thinking about all this I fell asleep.

I woke up around three o'clock. I'm glad school was let out yesterday. All I'm going to do this summer is listen to music and read books. I decided to blast my music not caring if anyone complained. I decided to read Pride and Predjudice. Six o'clock came by very fast because my mom and dad yelled, "Izzy, get down here!"

What did I do now? Oh yeah. The surprise. That's what they want... What did I do to deserve _that_ now? I ran down the stairs and tripping but I caught myself on the banister. They rolled their eyes. I blushed. They laughed at me. Curse my blush. It's all the same everyday. Not a suprise to see me fall. Then they smiled at me. Oh great. Here's the surprise. "Izzy, we are sending you to camp this summer in California," my father said slowly.

I glared at them. Then I thought. No parents, no grandma to complain about my music, and that one thought kept coming into my mind. _No parents. _I smiled. "Okay. When do I leave?"

Mom smiled. "In two days."

I ran upstairs and packed my bags. Hmmm... This lasts for about eight weeks or so. Whatever. I can sneak out anytime I want to. Basically everything I packed was black or dark colors. Yes, I'm an emo. I don't cut though. I just look like one. People always judge me because of my looks. I hate that so much. It's not my fault I like that style.

The next two days went by fast. I hurried up and threw my bathroom necessities in my suitcases- eyliner, eyeshadow, brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and other things. The bus to the camp that I have no idea what's called because I didn't pay attention- music camp or something- finally arrived at my house. I jumped in it after giving my parents a hug. I was so excited.

I fell asleep with my ipod on. When I woke up we were halfway there. I sighed. I looked around to see who all was on and if I knew any of them. Some of them were from school but I couldn't figure out who the were. There was this familiar bronzed haired boy making out with a stawberry blonde. Gross. Then I saw them.

I don't know how I remembered them but I did. It seemed as if they did too because they moved into my seat. Alice. Rosalie. Emmett. And Jasper. That must mean that bronzed hair boy was Edward. Great. See the sarcasm there? Yep, I used it there. Don't get me wrong I love the rest of them I just didn't like Edward. I always ignored him and he followed me around like a lost puppy. Alice looked like a _foot_ taller. "Bella!" Alice screamed causing Edward and strawberry blondey girl to look at me along with the rest of the bus.

Just my luck. I smiled. "Alice, calm down. I can't believe you remembered me."

"You remember me? " Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper asked at the same time.

"Of course I do. How could I forget you guys? You were my only friends."

"Do you know anyone on this bus, Bella?' Rosalie asked.

"It's Izzy now. And no. I don't have any friends. When we all left each other, I turned dark. I broke off from the world. The teachers never called on me as if I was invisible. They only people who bothered me were the populars and the principal. I punched them when they messed with me hence the principal part."

"Awe, Bell- Izzy! I changed into a cold hard bitch when we left each other," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, she did. I changed into calmness rather than hyper," Jasper said.

"I changed into hyperness rather than calm," Alice said.

"I went to big and funny instead of small and nerdy," Emmett said.

The bus finally arrived. Wow. This is a nice place. We have to share a room with someone though. They better not complain about my music or I'll shove my fist up their ass. When I got off the bus someone's hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" a velvety voice asked.

"Edward?"

"Yes. You remember me?"

"Sadly," I said and walked to where we find out what dorm we have.

I looked back and he had a sad look in his eyes. I got my dorm number and turned around to see Edward making out with a black haired girl. I realized something just then. EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN IS A PLAYER!

**How was that? Bear with me because I don't know a lot of things about camp. If anyone has an idea please tell me. =D**

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	2. Roomate

**DISCLAIMER: Hey, guys. Thank you for reviewing! I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does- I just made them go to camp.**

Chapter 2: Roomate

I hated players with a passion. I rolled my eyes and turned around only into Emmett. Of course I fell backwards. I fell into Jasper and he smiled at Emmett who smiled back.

Dammit. That was the smile they used to do before they picked me up and throws me into a pool or lake. "Guys don't you dare do what I think you are going to do. Don't you even _think_ about thinking about what I'm think you are going to do."

"I don't understand what you just said," Emmett said.

"Seems like your brain became smaller.... Yeah, I don't get what I just said either," I said.

We all started laughing so hard we fell in the lake. DAMN! We were to close to the lake anf that's why we fell. I broke shore and saw Rosalie, Alice, and Edward laughing. Emmett came up to me laughing. "Izzy, you look like a drowned cat!"

"Don't make me get the claws out, Emmett. You never know if I might have something up my sleeve," I smiled jokingly.

His eyes widened. Then he noticed I was joking then started to laugh. "Izzy, I thought you had a knife or something."

"I have my pocket knife but I had to keep it at home," I pouted.

Edward looked at me confused then rage for some reason. "I thought you're name was Bella? Not Izzy. What kind of name is that anyways? Why did you turn all goth? What happened to my Bella who use to walk away from me? I miss that Bella," he said, brokenly.

"My name was Bella and now it's Izzy. It's _my_ name so deal with it. I'm not goth. I'm just different now. _That_ Bella is still here just not her clothes taste. You changed too, Edward. Into a player. I don't like players. Edward, what did you think? Did you think you'd see me wearing the ladest prada outfit or something? You know what? Don't answer that. I have better things to do besides explaining my life to you."

I walked to where my cabin was and found the room that I liked. I layed down in it and started crying. I heard someone come in through the door but I didn't care. I'll say hello to whoever it is later. I heard someone approach my room and sit down at the bottom of my bed. I put the pillow over my head and said,"Go away."

"I can't come to those orders," someone with a velvety voice said.

That got my temper raging. "Get away from me," I said sourly.

"Bella-"

"Izzy, Edward, Izzy."

"I'm still calling you Bella whether you like it or not. I'm sure everyone else would like it if you changed your name back to Bella. Bella suits you because it means beautiful and you are the definition of beautiful."

"Cut it off with the cheesy lines, Edward. You sound like you're coming out of a romance novel."

"Bella, when we all left each other it was the hardest thing for me. Everything reminded me of you. I eventually found out if I played around with girls then it takes some of the pain away. It never truly erased the pain though. Did you just say romance novel?"

I nodded. He had a look of relief. "My Bella is still here! Just like the old ones you used to read when you were little?"

I nodded again. He picked me up and spin around of few times. Then he kissed me. I just stood there. There was no one I would let a player come into my life. He looked at me confused. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and ran to the door. He was following me but I didn't care. I went into the woods and climbed a tree. He couldn't get up. "Bella, let's talk."

I turned my head side to side meaning no. He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to come up."

"Edward, can't you just leave me alone?" I asked.

"If that's what you want, Bella. Don't worry I'll be back. I'm not giving up."

**Hope you liked it. Any ideas please tell me. I'm already getting a writer's block. Sheesh.**

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	3. Bella

**DISCLAIMER: Hey guys. Sorry the chapters have been so short. I've been busy lately so I always cut them short. Stupid school. Anyways. I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. I will be busier than I ever had before because I piles of homework and science project that my friend and I didn't even finish or start.... I'm lead singer in a band and I go to my dad's every other weekend. He doesn't approve of accounts on anything except Yahoo. -sigh- Well here's the story. PS this dream is based on my dream that I keep having and the hickey thing is my friends conversation with some of her friends.**

Chapter 3: Bella

I walked out of the woods when I was pretty sure Edward was far away enough. I _think_ I might actually like him. Like like him. He's probably going to use me or something. He has to prove of himself. Then I ran into someone. It was Alice. She smiled at me. "Izzy, I was looking for you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Makeovers!"

"NOOOOO!" I screamed.

I ran to my dorm and locked the door. She wouldn't be able to get in here, right? "Bella, why is Alice standing outside the cabin?" Edward asked.

"`Cause she wants to give me a makeover."

He laughed. "I'll call the police," he said, jokingly.

"Not a laughing matter. She'll make me all girly," I shuddered.

"I'll call Jasper and Emmett then."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let her get me."

He smiled and walked outside. Then I heard screaming, a booming laugh, -Emmett- a chainsaw? More screaming. I think a tree just broke down. "BLOODY MURDER!" Emmett yelled.

This is getting out of hand. I ran outside only to find all the guys and Alice handcuffed to the pole with `dunce` hats on. I looked over and saw Rosalie. "Oh shit," I said.

"Bella! I should have told you that Alice and I are crazy about giving makeovers," Rosalie said.

"Izzy," I said.

"I'm calling you Bella. Bella, if everyone -the Hales and Cullens- call you Bella the you will have to go by the name Bella," She declared.

Awe. The world hates me. Emmett smiled. "I'm not going to call you that, Bella. I'm going to stay strong, Bella."

"Emmett! You just said it," I yelled.

Realization dawned on his face. "Oh."

"Three down two to go," Edward smiled.

"Do you want to get slapped?" I asked

He shook his head. I glared. "Well then shut up."

He nodded again and I smiled because he was finally listening to me. Jasper smiled at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I just don't like the name Izzy."

"Dammit," I said.

Then all of our heads turned to Alice. She looked down to the ground avoiding eye contact with me. Oh great. I know where this is going. "Bella, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. I never thought that my friends would pick out my own name," I said.

"Bella, don't put it that way. Put it as voting or something," Emmett said.

"I'm going to be inside. If you even touch my music I will know then you will be dead," I smiled while I was walking inside getting ready for bed.

I couldn't help but notice how everyone's eyes flashed to Emmett. I guess I knew who the first to go would be. I went into the shower. I ran burnng hot water. I sighed. This place had great water pressure. It's like a massage. I'm serious. I loved this place. It's like it's not even camp- it's like a really fancy boarding school. I got out and did the normal things I usually did- brush my hair, teeth, and got dressed in my white cotton tank top with black sweat pants. It was so comfortable. I looked around my room. Hmm.. I'll try to straighten it up later. Then I went to bed.

When I had my music- Flyleaf cd- on, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. I was dreaming something weird.

_~Dream~ _

_I was walking backwards at somewhere and I ran into someone. I turned around and it was gone. I turned the other way and it was right there in front of me. Then I asked,"Who are you?" _

_He glared at me with dark blck eyes. "Your worse nightmare."_

_I screamed._

_~Dream~_

I flew out of my bed and landed into to someone. I breathing so hard I could barely here `Oww` come out of somone's mouth. I did though. I turned on the light and saw Edward on the ground. 'Oh my god, Edward. I'm so sorry. Wait... What are you doing in my room? With a baseball bat? Were you planning on knocking me out?"

"Well, I heard screaming from your room, I thought it was a criminal, and no I was not planning on knocking you out," he said.

"Okay. I'm going back to bed. Just so you know, I scream all the time in my sleep so don't be alarmed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bella."

I heard a horn or something. I looked out the window and it was Emmett and Alice. I can't believe I heard that over my music. Alice looked like she was the conductor and Emmett looked like he was trying to play the trumpet. I opened up my window and yelled,"You guys sound like a dying goat!"

Alice gasped and Emmett looked like he could cry. I'll never get those two. I got dressed in my green GreenDay shirt and black skinny jeans with converse. When I walked in the lunchroom Alice looked at me. "Hell no. You are not wearing that when it is ninety degrees out here. Come. I'm giving you something from my closet."

"You really think that is going to happen, Alice?" I asked.

She glared at me then looked at me with the puppy dog look. I walked out the door and followed her. She was smiling. I was pouting. "Bella, quit pouting," Alice said.

How did she know I was pouting? She brought me to her lair. Then she worked her magic. When it was over I was dressed in a blue tank top with a empire flow and a low cut. I still had my skinny jeans on but my converse were replaced by flipflops. I'm going to die in those. She curled my hair a little bit and added some lip gloss since I supplied the mascara and eyeliner.

We walked back to the lunch hall and Edward's eyes were on me. I blushed deep red. "You see anything you like?" Emmett asked.

"Oh yes, I do. Emmett, yes I do," Edward said.

I blushed even more. I put my hand on my neck and Emmett and Jasper looked at me weird. "Who's the guy?" Emmett asked.

My mouth popped open. Jasper smirked. "Was it Edward? Edward were you a naughty boy last night? Bella, are you pregnant now?"

"No, no, and no!" I said, annoyed that they would even ask that.

Today was going to be a very long day.

**How was that? Good bad or horrible? Did you like it love it or hate it? **

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	4. Swearing and Screaming

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. Okay this chapter may have a lot of swearing but I'm really mad because of a so called "friend" is being a bitch to me and my friends. On the plus side I am so happy because my Dad got me a new phone instead of my old one that I dropped too much and showing pretty colors that couldn't do anything. It's an LG Rumor2. It's awesome and I use to have a LG Rumor so I pretty much know where everything is at. YAY! Okay here it is.**

Chapter 4: Swearing and screaming

I was so annoyed earlier today it was unbelievable. I don't know why they would even ask me that. Are they perverted or something? The answer is yes. I went back to the cabin thing -I'm not sure what it's called. I turned my music up and I'm pretty sure that the whole camp could hear it because some bitch came up to me telling me to turn down my music. Well here's her words exactly. "Emo girl, you better like turn your like goth, emo, punk music so I can like get my like beauty sleep."

I said,"Please. Like anthing could make me turn down my music but I'll do it just for you and your beauty sleep - you're going to need it."

Then she walked away like she had a stick up her ass. She stopped midway to say,"Edward's mine."

I rolled my eyes. What is with these people obsessing over Edward. I know I like him but I'm not obsessing over him like these stupid fucking bitches are doing. Me and a drop dead gorgeous player would never work. Or would it? No, Bella. Look at this. They have me calling myself Bella now. I sighed. Then I felt someone pick me up bridal style.

I couldn't scream. I was frozen with fear. Then I heard a velvety chuckle. I gasped. Edward. He is dead. He is so lucky I don't have my knife. My parents just _had _to tell the camp that I like fire, pranks, and knives. Then before I got on the bus the conviscated my pocket knife, my chains, and my keys. My damn keys! What am I going to do? Tear somebody's eye out with it? Hmm... I would do that to Edward.

WAIT! I have a knife in my pocket that they didn't get because it was in my bag. Oh yeah! What now, motherfuckers! "Edward. I am going to give you the count of three to put me down before I take my knife out and hurt you."

He touched my front pocket only to realize that it wasn't there. I cracked a smile. His face looked dumb-founded then his face lit him. He touched my back pocket where my ass was and took out my knife. I gasped because right before he took my knife he slapped my ass. What is wrong with him? "Edward, put me down now before I yell for Emmett."

Edward moaned as he touched my berasts. Moaned? "Bella, you feel so good."

Then I notice he was sleep walking! What the hell? He was dreaming about fucking me too. "EDWARD, WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!"

He woke up then dropped me. Oww. "What the fuck, Edward? You can't just dream anbout fucking me! I have half a mind to slap you senseless!"

"I... What?" Edward said totally confused.

"You dreamed that you were fucking me!"

"Yes, I did and it was awesome."

My mouth dropped. "Edward. You have three seconds to get the hell out of this cabin. 1, 2...."

Then he screamed like a little girl. "GET THE HELL BACK HERE YOU FUCKER! WHY DID YOU DREAM THAT YOU WERE FUCKING ME? YOU FUCKING ASSCRACK!"

Then we both started laughing. That was the word I used to call him when we were little.

_-START FLASHBACK- (they're only 7 in this part)_

Today was the day I would meet my neighbors. I was scared. Mom knocked on the door. I hid behind dad's legs. He picked me and tickled me telling me everything will be alright. While dad was still tickling me the door opened to reveal the most beautiful boy ever who was looking at this pixie girl very annoyed. I giggled which caused my eyes to be caught to his.

I broke eye contact and blushed. The pixie girl smiled like she was planning something. Then a lean boy came over and put his arms around her waist smiling followed by a beautiful blonde girl with a nerdy looking boy. The green eyed boy tugged on my dad's arm. "Can she play with us?"

"Sure, kiddo," Dad said.

We played tag for most of the time being until Edward -the green eyed boy- pulled me off into the corner. He kissed me on the lips full force. I stepped back and pushed up. "You asscrack!"

_-END FLASHBACK-_

We fell down laughing. "How did you even think of that word?" Edward asked.

"It just came to me."

Then all of a sudden I felt something spraying me. I looked down. It. Was. Fucking. Chocolate. Fucking. Surup! Emmett sprayed me with chocolate fucking surup! "EMMETT, THIS WAS MY FAVORITE FUCKING TEE-SHIRT YOU DICKHEAD!"

He looked at my expression and his expression turned into fear. He ran. "YOU BETTER STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, EMMETT! I MEAN IT! IF I SEE YOU AND I'M STILL MAD AT YOU, YOU WILL BE HURT!"

It was dark out now. That was fast. It was nine o'clock and the camp people said I wasn't allowed to play my music at night anymore. Stupid people. I checked my email and my parents sent me a message. It read:

Izzy,

Izzy. This is hard to say but your father and I are getting a devorce. You will be living with your father. I am so sorry it had to be this way. We were just two people who got along at the start but don't get along now. Honey, don't be mad. We love you we really do but this is the best for you.

Love you,

Mom and Dad.

I started to cry. I threw the closest thing to me which was the alarm clock at the wall and it broke. Edward heard all the noise and ran into my room. I was on my bed crying my eyes out. He ran to me. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"My.... Parents..... Devorce," was all I could get out before another round of tears came out.

He cradled me in his arms. He looked at me. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

I nodded. He picked me up bridal style again and took me into his room. He pulled me into his waist while I cried myself to sleep. I could faintly hear an 'I love you' from Edward which I responded. I said,"I love you too."

Too bad for him I was half asleep and it doesn't count. We both feel asleep together. I couldn't help but feel that this was meant to be.

**Okay. That was my most favorite chapter so far. Hope it's yours too. Any ideas? I have writers' block already sorta. Even though I'll probably put what I did in school just in a Twilight form. I still want to know what you wnat in the story. Just to clear things up Bella was half asleep when she said that and Edward wasn't.**

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	5. Foodfight!

**DISCLAIMER: Hey, thanks for the reviews. Umm. Not much to say except I am really annoyed because of reasons that I'm not going to say so if you want to know PM me. I had my friend come down and something like that happpened. She sprayed me with a hose from the sink, I squealed, but no one was there to grab me. If you wanna know what all happened ask me in a PM. I'm probably going to base some of the stuff on her from that. I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated I am fucking swamped with homework. **

Chapter 5: Foodfight!

I woke up the next morning with dried tears streaked down my face and Edward's arms wrapped around me. One arm was traveling everywhere - and by everywhere I mean everywhere. My ass, breasts, stomach, hips, neck, and other places. "Edward," I whispered.

This guy is a heavy sleeper. Hmm... I guess he's one of the guys who like to wake up to food in the morning. I tried to get up but he just kept holding on tighter. "Edward? Do you want waffles with chocolate in them?"

No answer but Emmett came through the door. "Where's the waffles?"

"I haven't made them yet. I'm trying to get him up. As you can see I'm kind of stuck here."

"Let me handle that. Edward, if you wake up Bella will kiss you."

His eyes flashed open. "Just kidding there, bro. Now let her go so I can have some waffles!" Emmett said, laughing.

He sadly let go of me. I got up and made some waffles but Edward came in and threw chocolate on me. "That's for dragging Emmett into this."

I got out some blueberries and threw them at him. "That's for throwing chocolate on me."

He smirked at me and grabbed the cool whip. I ran away from him. We were separated by the island where the sink was. I grabbed some flour and threw it at him right in the face. He threw the cool whip and it hit Alice in the face.

How she got here I have no idea. She's sneaky. Her mouth opened slightly ajar. She grabbed some of my flour and threw it at Edward. He threw chocolates at the both of us. I got out ketchup and the mustard. I gave the ketchup to Alice and I had the mustard. We squirted it at Edward. He ran around the island and grabbed me. He smiled at Alice who smiled back. I tried to get out of his grasp but I couldn't I squealed when she sprayed with the water hose that was on the sink with ice cold water.

We laughed so hard we all fell to the ground and may I add Edward's arms were still around my waist. Emmett then came in and grabbed the waffles that were done not noticing the mess we had made. We stared at him, shocked that he didn't see. "Don't you see the mess, Emmett?" I asked.

"Two things: One, you better clean this up. Two, you guys had a foodfight without me?" Emmett asked, hurt.

We laughed again. Just like Emmett to say that. Then I looked at the clock. Dammit. It's almost time for the classes. "Emmett, it looks like you won't be able to finish those. It's almost time for classes. What kind of camp is this again? I didn't pay attention."

"Music camp," Edward said.

"Okay. Should I bring my guitar to class?"

"Yeah, you should because on my way over here I saw a sign that said bring your talent to class," Alice said.

"I wonder what my talent is?" Emmett wondered.

"Annoying the hell out of people," I said.

"HAHA! BURN! EMMETT! OH YEAH!" Jasper yelled from outside.

"I thought you guys said he was calm?" I asked.

"He is sometimes but when someone burns Emmett he gets all hyper," Alice explained.

"Well, what's you talent, Bella?" Edward asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I said.

He pouted while I smirked. "Should I bring them all?"

"Yes, Bell- How many instuments do you have? Alice asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they have a piano here, I have my guitar, my mom shipped in both my harp and drums," I said, my voice breaking when I mentioned my mother.

Jasper who was still outside looked at me confused. He came inside. "Bella, why did your voice break?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. We have to get to class now."

"We have to change our clothes first," Edward said.

We got dressed. When Alice was down it the bathroom and I was about to follow but Edward pulled me back. "You still need to give me my kiss."

"Edward, that was just for waking you up," I sighed.

"Please?" He asked, dazzling me.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me."

He lowered his lips to me. Unthinkingly, I kissed him. He pushed my back up against the wall and we kept kissing. Then we heard someone dying from a coughing attack or something. "Are you okay, Emmett?" I asked, ready to get him to a doctor.

"Yeah. I was trying to get you to stop kissing but it didn't work out so well.... You were glued to each other lips," he said, laughing.

I blushed crimson red. Edward had a tint of blush too. "Did you just blush, Edward?" Alice asked, smirking.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on. We're going to be late."

"Um.... Edward... We aren't going to class today," Jasper said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Big storm is going to hit so Bella, you better listen to you music," Alice said.

I ran into my room and blared my music. "BELLA!" Everyone yelled.

Hell, even Rose yelled it and I didn't know she was here. What's with these people being so sneaky? "Sorry!" I yelled back.

I turned it down and got on my computer. I had another message. It was from my cousin, Jacob. It read:

_Hells,_

_Hey, Hella. I just wanted you to know I'm going to the same camp you are going to. Isn't that exciting? I didn't know when the bus was supposed to be here so I missed it. I'll be there tomorrow, though. _

_Your Cousin,_

That is so exciting! He didn't call me Izzy. He was an exempt from it. The reason why he called me `Hells` is because when he was a baby he couldn't say the letter `B` and it just stuck with him. I messaged him back by saying:

_Jake,_

_That IS exciting! I'm so happy! I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!_

_Love,_

_Cousin Hells._

This is going to be the most interesting summer ever.

**Okay, I know this wasn't my best chapter but I hit my head on a heater really hard so... I'm going to be loopy for a while. Loopy. That's a funny word. OOH. Please help me bring back the saying `It was the bomb`. My dad said it and I said wow after that. I started saying it after that too. P.S. Loopy!**

**With Love~**

**Bella. =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Sorry for the long wait guys. Well here's the chapter. And Kylee got mad at me for making Jazzy scream she writes on my paper, "Jasper is a man. Jasper is a manly man and manly men don't scream." I laughed when she said and wrote that.**

Chapter 6

BPOV

It was about noon so I figured I could make some lunch. I got up and went to the kitchen. I heard a big crack of thunder. with lightning and screamed. Then, the lightd went out, which caused me to scream louder waking up everyone in the cabin.

"Bella! It's so dark! What happened to the lights?" Alice asked.

"Who's arm am I touching?" Emmett screamed.

"That is my _ear_, Emmett!" Jasper shouted.

Then I heard a thud followed by a scream, next an `ew,' and lastly," Tacos!" said by Emmett.. The lights falshed and in that tiny second of light, I saw Edward on the ground, Rosalie in the garbage, and Emmett whining about tacos. Alice was screaming at Edward for getting food on her shoes while Jasper was no where in sight.

Next thing I know, I heard a scream. I screamed because it surprised me which caused everyone else to scream. I found a flashlight only to see Jasperrun in and hide behind Alice. I laughed so hard I fell on someone. "Ow, Bells. That hurt," Emmett said, faking hurt.

I heard a door bell after that. Jake! I ran to the door to open it but Emmett made it there before me. "Who are you?" Emmett asked.

"I'm Jacob Black, Hella's cousin," Jake said.

"Oh! Wassup, my home dog?" he asked.

Everyone besides Emmett said,"Wow!"

I laughed and gave Jake a Bella-Bear-Hug. "Ow, Cousin Hells. Your Hella-Hear-Hug is starting to hurt."

"Cousin Hells?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Cousin Hells," Jacob said.

"When he was a baby, he couldn't pronounce his "B'"s so he said "Hells" and it stuck with us," I explained.

They all nodded, understanding the nickname. I hugged Jake again. We all laughed. I was happy until I remembered we were in the dark. I went to find candles and flashlights. We might need blankets because it's a little chilly outside which causes it to be colder in her3e. "Okay, look for blankets, candles, and flashlights," I said.

"And food?" Emmett asked.

I put my head in my hands. Rosalie smacked Emmett over the back of his head, "Is that all you ever think about?" Alice asked.

"That and Rosie!" he exclaimed.

We all rolled our eyes and searched for what we needed. No doubt, Emmett went to kitchen to save the junk food or "sacred goods" as Emmett calls it. We searched for about five minutes.

I went back to the living room only to find 5 candles, 3 blankets, and 2 flashlights. "Well, that's good... Enough," I said, looking at the tiny pile of stuff.

"Don't we need matches?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, we do. I have some in my room. Pass the flashlight, please?" I asked.

"Of course," Edward said, passsing the flashlight.

I went into my room and found matches. I came to the living room only to find Emmett on the ground in a fetal position.

"_What_ are you doing?" I asked Emmett.

"Lightning... Thunder... Tacos," Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes."Rose, please clam him down." Jasper said.

"Why me?" She questioned.

"Because knowing you two, you already made in past first, second, third place, and all the way home!" Jasper said, smiling.

She rolled her eyes and went to Emmett and kissed each other furiously. Well, they're together and no doubt Jasper and Alice are too. I mean look at them staring into each other's eyes and cuddling. It's adorable.

"So, Hells, how's it going with Charlie and Renee?" Jacob asked.

I got tears in my eyes threatening to spill. "Splitting up," was all I could get out before I ran into my room and let the tears fall. I heard someone come in. Edward. "Why do you even care, Edward? Why aren't you out there with everyone else? Why am I important to you?" I asked, more tears falling.

"Because I love you, Bella. Because I love you. And because I love you," he murmured, lokking into my eyes,

"Edward, I don't know you. How can I love you?" I asked, more tears coming. "It doesn't make sense."

"Love doesn't ever make sense. Just go with your heart."

"My heart tells me that if you left I would die but I don't know if I love you."

"I will wait for you, my Bella, no matter what happens."

That was all he said before he kissed my forehead and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Must read!!! **

**Dear Readers,**

**Okay as you probably have noticed I haven't been updating. That's because I have been busy with homework that I have been neglecting to do until the last minute. I'm terriblely sorry for those who actually liked my stories. Who knows maybe someone will adopt it which brings me to my next thing. **

**I am giving my stories away so those who actually enjoyed them, can read them. I'm giving this story to **_**Bubbles MY Bubbles**_**. She's funny and random and one of my best friends. She'll make this story even funnier than I would ever imagine myself doing.**

**I'm sorry if you liked me as an author but pm me so I can tell you where my other stories are that I am writing. I love you all and never forget it!!!!**

** Love,**

** Bailee 3333**


	8. Chapter 8

** Dear Readers,**

**Okay well the only story that needs to be adopted is Witches Meet Vampires. Cutemary102 is taking Volturi Princesses, ****Team Hitachiin.x.x. is taking Life Sucks, and Bubbles MY Bubbles is taking Camping With Drama. I type again Witches Meet Vampires still is in need of adopting.**

** Love,**

** Bailee**


End file.
